


雪夜

by Elinor1206



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, One Night Stands
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 10:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20704739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elinor1206/pseuds/Elinor1206
Summary: 处男黑骑的童贞毕业之旅





	雪夜

**Author's Note:**

> *双猫男，逐日黑骑x护月骑士

穿着骑士铠甲的婊子。他们是这么称呼骑士的。暗黑骑士不知道这样的传言是从什么时候流传起来的，他们对骑士出身和相貌的描述模糊不清，对于他的身体倒是津津乐道。

连在小酒馆里收集情报都能听到醉汉口齿不清地说着骑士前一天晚上是如何热情又放荡，光是在肮脏的后巷里就挨了两个人的操。黑骑本来就讨厌这种在公共场合大声讨论别人隐私的行为，走上去喝止了醉汉。酒馆里安静了许多，醉汉那一桌的人全都站起来看着他。

他冷着脸，在桌上敲碎从醉汉手里夺来的朗姆酒的酒瓶，正要离开的时候，醉汉的一个朋友开了口。

“你也应该试试。他可是来者不拒。”

黑骑听见了酒馆里算不上善意的哄笑声，加快脚步离开了。

过了两天，黑骑在伊修加德的怪物狩猎板前寻找着这个星期的目标的时候，一个穿着银冑团制式铠甲的护月之民从他身旁走了过去，略一思考，揭下了离自己最近的那张通缉令。黑骑扫了一眼，和自己手上的那一张一模一样，是一个人不怎么好对付的怪物。

“喂。”他出声叫住了正要离开的骑士，冲他扬了扬手里的羊皮纸卷，“要一起去吗？这家伙有点难缠。”

骑士讶异地回过头，像是不相信会有人愿意和他组队似的：“你要和我一起去？”

“是啊。”黑骑抱着手臂看他，眯起一双锐利的竖瞳，“在这种地方见到同族，挺难得不是吗？”

骑士欣然应允，把通缉令卷好收进兜里，跟着他往陆行鸟房的方向去。

红发的护月之民。他想起之前听到的传言，不由得多打量了骑士两眼。即使是在常年见不到阳光的伊修加德，那头红发也显得相当耀眼，和他身上银白色的铠甲一样，经过光源时就映照出漂亮的光泽。

讨伐怪物的路途还算顺利，折返的时候却下起了雪。起初还只是零星的雪花，但越刮越大的风和阴云笼罩的天空都在提醒他事情不妙。

“暴风雪要来了。”骑士看着越来越暗的天空，皱了皱眉头，“走吧，我们得在天黑下来之前找到落脚的地方。”

黑骑想起之前受人委托调查异端者的踪迹时碰巧发现的小木屋，就循着记忆指了路，带着骑士往小木屋的方向走。雪下得越来越大，好在他们终于在暴风雪刮起来之前进了门，把刺骨的寒风挡在门外。

地下室里没人，却燃着几堆火和蜡烛，还有些遗落的生活用品，大概是之前在这里落脚的异端者仓皇逃跑中落下的。黑骑把背在肩上的大剑卸下来，靠在墙角，往微弱的火堆里添了些柴，翻弄了两下，昏暗的室内稍稍亮了一些。

骑士在火堆边上席地而坐，掏出背囊里的金属杯子和水袋，倒出了些冰冷的牦牛奶架在火堆上煮热，想了想，倒出一半递给了黑骑。

“这些给你，辛苦了。”

黑骑简短地道了谢，接过热乎乎的牦牛奶捧在手里慢慢地喝。

他想不出还有什么事好做，就在吃了些自己带来的面包之后躺在火堆边上，盯着黑漆漆的天花板出神。窗外呼呼的风声吹不散他的睡意，没过多久，黑骑就半阖上了眼睛，想在雪停之前先睡一觉。

“你想做点打发时间的事么？”半梦半醒之间他听见骑士这么问他，抹不下面子拒绝，就随口应了一声。骑士走到他身边，蹲下来，意味深长地对他笑了笑，接着挪了两步，压在他身上，侧脸映在忽明忽暗的火光里，看不分明。

“要和我做吗？”骑士又重申了一遍刚才的问题，只不过这次更露骨了一些。

果然是他。黑骑心里一惊，刚要坐起来，却看见脸侧一道寒光闪过，骑士的剑尖抵在他身侧的地上，脸上的笑容却还是和刚才一样，讽刺似的柔和。

“给我老实点。是我想要你操我。”

“米因特·阿·塔菲珀利。”他回忆起了骑士的名字，对着那双笑意盈盈却仍然显得有些冰冷的浅蓝色眼睛冷静地复述出来。

“嗯哼，是我。”骑士伸舌舔了舔唇，“既然你听说过我，那你大概也知道我是个什么样的人吧。”

婊子。骚货。欠操的小母猫。他们是这么说的。黑骑动了动嘴，最后还是噤了声，错开了话题。

“你和我想象中不太一样。”他这么说着，看着骑士先脱了碍事的手甲，又伸手去解他和自己身上冷硬的铠甲的搭扣。

“你和那些人也不太一样。”骑士顿了顿，“看得出来，你不习惯做这种事。”

黑骑耸了耸肩。倒不是说他在这方面故意克制，只是他实在是没有床事上的经验而已。总是调侃他是处男的朋友还撺掇他去了新开的地下酒馆，他在角落里局促地坐了五分钟，喝了一杯冻雾鸡尾酒，就找了个借口溜了出来，宁愿在小巷子里吹冷风，也不愿意再踏进风俗场所一步。

碍事的铠甲被卸下来丢在一边，骑士坐在他身上，伸手去摸他之前只和自己的手亲密接触过的小兄弟。黑骑憋着一口气不敢出，看着骑士隔着裤裆握住他的性器，又挺起腰把自己的也贴上去，拽下他的裤子，一只手同时握住两根，熟练地撸动起来。

他本来想象征性地抗拒一下——偏偏这时候骑士的拇指指腹老练地刮过他的马眼和龟头下的系带，几乎立刻就让他硬了起来。黑骑低哼了一声，视线移向旁边的地面。

骑士看出他的窘迫，就放慢了手上的动作，手只轻轻扶住柱身，用自己的性器去磨蹭他的。打手冲以外的一切对他来说都是新鲜的体验，黑骑觉得额头上都冒起了冷汗，又不想露怯，只好硬着头皮死撑着。骑士并起了腿，用大腿内侧的软肉包裹住他精神起来的柱身，从贴身的衣袋里掏出一个小瓶子，把油状的液体倒出来，抹在自己腿间。

又湿又热的包裹感让黑骑打了个激灵，抵在骑士腿间的性器也动了一下，顶端诚实地渗出前液。

“这就快不行了么？”骑士的一只手摸上他的脸颊，抚过他因为紧张而习惯性地吞咽唾液时上下滚动的喉结，张开腿，换了个位置，跪在他腰间，低头去含涨成紫红色的龟头，底端的囊袋被骑士托在掌心里揉捏。骑士舔过暴涨的青筋，刚刚吮了一口渗出液体的顶端，黑骑就射进了他嘴里。

“抱歉。”黑骑有些僵硬地道着歉。骑士没答话，咽下了那些精液，转过头去倒了点水漱口，接着把剩下的油倒在手心，另一只手绕到后面去，撑开菊穴口的一圈环状肌，把油抹在里面，用手指给自己做起扩张。后穴堪堪能容下三根手指的时候骑士抽回了手，在黑骑面前张开腿，拨开自己的臀肉，伸了一根手指进去抠挖，从喉咙里咕噜出声。

“不想进来吗？”骑士那双被情欲点亮的眼睛调笑地望着他，“里面……比刚刚还要舒服得多。”

他还没来得及点头，骑士就当他默认了。

“哈……啊。”骑士又一次骑在他腰上，主动用小穴去吞他硬挺起来的性器。借着篝火的光，他看清了骑士连耻毛都修剪干净的下体和右边大腿内侧暧昧的咬痕。骑士的肉穴比他想象中还要软，湿润的软肉裹紧他的分身，还没怎么用力，膨大的顶端就被吮了进去，滑进深处。

“第一次？”骑士笑了笑，一只手揉捏着他性器底端的囊袋，另一只手抓住他无所适从，只好搭在腿上握着拳的右手，撩开自己的上衣，引导着他从裸露的腰际皮肤摸上去，停在胸前，握住他的手去勾胸前那条细细的金属链子。骑士的皮肤很白，被乳环和细链穿起来的两只乳头也泛着红，大概是经常刺激的原因，他只是用手轻轻拉了拉那根链子，指尖从穿环的乳尖上蹭过，两颗敏感的圆粒就红肿挺立起来。骑士受用地呻吟了一声，小穴也随之绞紧，夹得他几乎要射出来。

黑骑始终沉默着，在这场没头没尾的性事里被骑士牵着鼻子走。骑士看到他这幅拘谨的样子倒是来了兴致，凑近了去轻啄他右眼上那道惹眼的疤痕，细碎的吻刚要顺着鼻尖落到黑骑向下抿着的薄唇，就被黑骑不自然地偏过头避开了。

“你还真是可爱啊。”他听见骑士噗哧一声笑了出来，把凑近的脸收了回去，“看来，我还有很多东西可以教你。”

骑士在他面前曲起膝盖调整着位置，握着他性器没有埋进小穴里的部分，抵在柔软的肠壁上比起周遭稍微有些硬的地方，扭着腰往上蹭，嘴里被顶出一连串淫乱的呻吟。

“就是这里……啊啊……”他感觉到骑士垂在下腹的性器因为后面的刺激硬了起来，夹在两人小腹中间，随着骑士骑在他的肉棒上操弄着自己的动作一晃一晃，马眼流出水来。

他抓住骑士的腰，抵着那一点操，骑士很快爽得支不起腰，半趴在他身上，在他耳边浪叫，用湿乎乎的舌头去舔他的耳廓和脸颊。他这回倒是没拒绝骑士的吻，骑士就顺势搂住他的脖子，卷起他的舌尖吮吸着，后穴被他搅出淫靡的水声，像是熟的过了头的果实，多汁又软烂。

骑士软倒在他身上，把被自己玩得红肿的乳尖往他嘴里送的时候，黑骑忽然自作主张从被他操得滚烫又湿润的甬道里退了出来，借着火光端详起微微开合的穴口。骑士也不恼，两只手绕到身前去撑开穴口，给他看里面收缩着的嫩红色的穴肉，伸了两根手指进去抵着前列腺揉，肠液混合着先前润滑用的液体渗出穴口，打湿骑士尾巴根上红色的毛发。

“进来，”骑士喘着气引诱着，“干我，然后射在里面。”

黑骑仍然没做声，两只手托住骑士的胯，一挺身把整根都顶进去，撑开深处的穴肉。骑士被他顶得喘不过气，斜着一只眼睛看他，夸他学得还挺快。黑骑低头去咬他的锁骨，使了点劲，盖住先前不知是谁留下的痕迹，接着是肩膀和胸前，在骑士的皮肤上留下自己的印记。

“这可不行喔。”骑士轻笑着，却没拒绝，“别太贪心。”

黑骑堵住他的嘴，继续大开大合地操他，在骑士缴械投降之前红着眼把精液送进了甬道深处。软下来的性器从骑士屁股里滑出来，带出一丝浊白的液体。骑士支起腰，一只手拨开后穴，浓精就从夹紧的肠肉里涌出来。

“他们说你是穿着骑士铠甲的婊子。”

“是么。”骑士不以为意，手指抹掉溅到小腹上的精液，“我只和对自己胃口的人上床。”

你被多少人操过？他本来想这么问，话到嘴边又觉得不妥，干脆咽了回去。反正门外的暴风雪还没停，火堆和骑士的身体也还是热的。

他从背后操了骑士第二次，一边操一边玩着骑士胸前的金属链子。穿了环的乳尖敏感到只是轻轻揉捏，骑士就战栗着收紧后穴。他不得不伸手去捂住骑士的嘴，好让他安静一点，别引来第三个和他们一样困在暴风雪中的倒霉蛋。

骑士趴在地上，手肘撑着地，撅起屁股迎合着他的冲撞。起初还是不成章法只循着原始冲动的动作，掌握了节奏之后一切就变得容易起来。黑骑抬高骑士的一条腿，加快了速度，顶得骑士几乎失声，腰刚塌下去又被黑骑捞起来操，还留在身体里的精液溢出穴口，被撞出一阵咕叽咕叽的水声。

“你……慢一点啊……”骑士喘息着求他，手搭在他握住自己腰的左手上，“……真是……”

火堆将将要熄灭的时候骑士在他身下哀叫着被操得射了出来，沉浸在高潮余韵里的身体夹得比之前还要紧，黑骑又抽插了两下，咬住骑士的后颈，抵着肠壁射精。

“雪停了。”

听到他这句话的时候，闭着眼小睡的骑士哼哼了两声，翻身慵懒地坐起来。

“托你的福，我现在连站起来的力气都没有了。”

送骑士回了伊修加德，正准备离开的时候，黑骑才想起来连对方的联系方式都没有，还是骑士临上飞艇前丢给他一个通讯珠，抛了个飞眼，告诉他有空的时候可以再联系。

下次会是什么时候？他揣着通讯珠，突然有点懵。明明只是凑巧接了一样的通缉令，忽然他就从童贞毕了业。


End file.
